creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Ich jage Tiere
Inhaltsverzeichnes des Mehrteilers: Ich jage Monster __________________________________________ Der Jäger Ich jage Tiere. Gerade in diesem Augenblick, visiere ich einen kohärenten Teil meiner derzeitigen Beute an. Das Gewehr liegt ruhig in meiner Hand, mein Blick ist fokussiert, meine Atmung langsam und beständig, ebenso wie mein Herzschlag. Unverwandt ruhen meine Augen auf dem Tier, einem Hirsch, um genau zu sein, welcher nichts Böses ahnend, auf einer sonnendurchfluteten Lichtung den Geräuschen des Waldes lauscht. Ich jage Tiere, auf meine Art. Es wäre mir ein Leichtes, das wehrlose Geschöpf mit einem einzigen Fingerzucken auszulöschen, seine Existenz für null und nichtig zu erklären. Doch ist dies, überhaupt nicht mein Ziel. Diese Jagd, soll etwas ganz Besonderes werden, weswegen ich ausharre, beobachte, auf den rechten Moment warte. Vermutlich früher denn später, wird er kommen. Ich kenne meine Beute, verfolge sie bereits lange genug und weiß, dass die Ungeduld an ihr nagt. Sie wird es schließlich sein, die das Schicksal dieses Wesens besiegelt und mir eine neue Trophäe einhandelt. Ich bin ein geduldiger Jäger. Der Moment dehnt sich. Die Atmosphäre ist zum Zerreißen gespannt. Ich spüre es in meinen Knochen, bis ins Mark hinein: Gleich ist es soweit. Noch steht der Hirsch regungslos da, scheint überhaupt nicht zu ahnen in welch unmittelbarer Gefahr er schwebt. Ich warte. Warte. Meine Sinne sind bis aufs Äußerste geschärft. Nur den Bruchteil einer Sekunde nachdem das friedliche Wesen mit einem Ohr zuckt erfolgt er endlich, der erlösende Knall, der die vorherrschende Stille markant durchbricht. Auf der Jagd, sind manchmal Opfer nötig. Manch einer nennt sie Köder. Der Kopf des Hirsches wird heftig zur Seite gerissen. Blut, Hirnmasse und Knochensplitter werden durch die Austrittswunde geschleudert und tief in das Gehölz verteilt. Das Wesen sackt zu Boden, gräbt seine edles Geweih tief ins Erdreich. Der massige Körper ist zu Boden gegangen, regt sich nicht mehr. Kein Heben und Senken des Leibes verdeutlicht länger das Arbeiten der Lungenflügel, das Herz hat zum letzten Mal gepocht. Der Moment ist also endlich gekommen, womit es für mich Zeit wird, nicht länger zu warten und zu ruhen, sondern zu handeln. Ein wahrer Jäger, muss schnell sein. Der Richtung nach zu urteilen, in die der Körper des Hirsches gerissen wurde und der daraus resultierenden Flugbahn der Kugel nach, bewegen sich meine Augen rasend schnell suchend nach links. Mit perfider Genauigkeit nehmen sie jedes noch so kleine Detail auf, finden jedoch nicht wonach sie Ausschau halten. Mit jeder verstreichenden Sekunde verringert sich meine Chance zu aufzuspüren, weswegen ich hier bin. So leicht gebe ich allerdings nicht auf. Es muss hier irgendwo sein… Mein Streben soll belohnt werden, als ich es endlich ausmache. Kaum zu unterscheiden von den Farbtönen des Waldes, liegt es inmitten des Geästs, das Tier, das zu jagen ich mir zur Aufgabe gemacht habe. Ich zögere nicht, visiere es stattdessen präzise an, atme ein, atme aus und drücke ab. Ein Jäger sollte auf alle Eventualitäten vorbereitet sein, auch auf die, seines eigenen Scheiterns. Zum zweiten Mal wird die Stille von einem Schuss zerrissen. Kaum ertönt, starre ich ungläubig durch mein Visier. Verfehlt. In letzter Sekunde hat es seinen Kopf gesenkt, gerade genug, dass die Kugel glatt drüber hinweg und in einen Baum dahinter gekracht ist, welcher splitternd zerbirst. Ehe ich einen zweiten Schuss hinterhersetzen kann, springt die Beute schon auf und rennt davon. Ihr jetzt noch Projektile hinterherzujagen, wäre Verschwendung, zwischen den Bäumen erwische ich sie nie. Egal, die Verfolgung kann ich dennoch aufnehmen. Es wird auf seiner Flucht unachtsam sein, Spuren hinterlassen. Außerdem habe ich für diesen Fall Vorbereitungen getroffen. Die Beute wird nicht weit kommen. Der Gejagte Wenige Augenblicke vor dieser dramatischen Wende, hockst du in deinem Versteck, harrst aus, wartest auf den richten Moment. Wie lange liegst du nun schon hier, lauernd, hungernd, mit schmerzenden Gliedern von dem langen Ruhen und müden Augen, von dem ewigen Wachen? Zu lange, das ist klar, doch das Warten hat sich gelohnt. Die Götter sind dir gnädig, sie haben dir Nahrung direkt vor die Flinte gesetzt, alles was du nun tun musst, ist abzudrücken und zu speisen. Doch die Götter sind auch wankelmütig, sie machen keine Geschenke. Bestenfalls sind ihre Gaben an Bedingungen geknüpft, schlimmstenfalls mit keinen weltlichen Mitteln bezahlbar. Deswegen wartest du, wartest auf ein Zeichen, ein Signal, einen Ruf, irgendetwas, das als Wink interpretiert werden kann, dass es ihnen gleich ist, dass du bekommen sollst, wonach es dich verzehrt, dass du genug Geduld bewiesen hast. Mit jeder verstreichenden Sekunde wächst mehr und mehr die Angst in dir heran, dass der Hirsch verschwindet, bevor dir die Erlaubnis zum Erlegen erteilt wird. Was wenn er davonprescht? Was, wenn du danach wieder tagelang warten musst, ehe sich dir eine neue Gelegenheit offenbart? Wirst du überhaupt noch so lange überstehen können? Wirst du vorher verhungern? Und wenn du einfach schießt? Du kannst das Blut schon förmlich riechen, das Fleisch schmecken, den Hunger vergehen spüren. Dein Finger zittert, ob vor Willensschwäche oder weil deine Kräfte langsam nachlassen, vermagst du nicht zu sagen. Dann schießt ein anderer Gedanke durch deinen Kopf, oder vielmehr ein Bild. Eine Erinnerung an das letzte Mal, als du gegen den Willen der Götter gehandelt hast. Sie haben dich bestraft, auf unsägliche Art und Weise. Nie wirst du die Pein vergessen können, deine Narben lassen es nicht zu. Nein, du musst standhaft bleiben. Du beruhigst dich ein wenig, kommst zur Besinnung. Das füllt zwar nicht deinen Magen, lässt dich dafür aber deine geistige Gesundheit behalten. Nun, zumindest so weit dies noch möglich ist. Und dann, endlich, als ob du diese vorerst letzte, schwere Prüfung bestanden hättest, gewähren sie dir. Ein Zucken, nicht mehr, nur ein winziges Zucken im Ohr des Hirsches. Du verstehst, richtest stumm deinen Dank an die Götter – welchem du später noch durch ein Opfer Form verleihen wirst – und korrigierst ein letztes Mal die Position deines Gewehrs millimetergenau. Mit höchster Konzentration, welche nicht länger durch deine nagende Begierde getrübt wird, atmest du ein, aus und schießt. Treffer. Du kannst es kaum glauben. Während deine Augen wie in Zeitlupe verfolgen, wie der Hirsch zu Boden gestreckt wird und dein Magen schon aufgrund des bevorstehenden Festmahls zu jubilieren beginnt, breitet sich ein Grinsen auf deinen Lippen aus. Du gönnst dir dieses kurze Gefühl des Triumphs, welches nur wenige Sekunden anhält, ehe du erleichtert den Kopf hängen lässt, der tagelangen Anspannung gewährst, deinen Körper zu verlassen. Beinahe im selben Augenblick, hörst du den Schuss und gleich darauf das Bersten des Baumes neben dir. Vor Schreck weiten sich deine Augen. Nein, das kann nicht sein, darf ''nicht sein! Jemand ist hinter dir her. Warum ausgerechnet jetzt, verflucht nochmal?! Ist dies ein Hohn der Götter? Haben sie dich fallen lassen und wollten dich mit einem letzten Hoffnungsschimmer dem Tode überlassen? Nein, natürlich nicht. Sie mögen grausam sein, doch sind sie auch vergebend und vor allem immer gut zu denen, die ihnen treu ergeben sind. Sie zeigen es nur nicht immer – eigentlich nie. Dies ist eine Prüfung, eine weitere; und sie lautet: vernichte den Jäger für uns. Mit Vergnügen nimmst du dich dieser Aufgabe an. Bevor du dich jedoch deinem neuen Ziel widmen kannst, musst du erst einmal hier weg. Du kannst kein treuer Diener sein, wenn dir erst einmal eine Kugel durch den Schädel gepfiffen ist. Also springst du auf und rennst los. Wohin, dass weißt du noch nicht, das spielt aber auch keine Rolle, solange du nur erst einmal von deinem unbekannten Verfolger wegkommst, um ihm dann, wenn er es am wenigsten ahnt, von hinten in den Rücken springen zu können. Wer auch immer er oder sie ist, der Jäger hat ja keine Ahnung, auf wen er sich da eingelassen hat. Du kennst diese Wälder wie deine Westentasche und das wird er schon noch früh genug merken. '''Der Jäger ' Ich jage Tiere. Dieses spezielle Tier stellt eine besondere Beute dar. Ich habe schon oft gejagt, viel gesehen, eine Menge erlebt, doch Tiere oder besser gesagt Bestien wie diese, kommen mir nur selten unter die Augen. Die Jagd auf solche Kreaturen ist immer nervenzerreißend, ihre Spur zu verfolgen jedes Mal ein Schrecken, auf seine ganz eigene, individuelle Art. Nichts kann einen auf Dergleichen vorbereiten. Ein Jäger ist entweder sowohl physisch, vor allem aber psychisch dafür gestählt, oder er wird daran zerbrechen. Ich bin nicht zerbrochen und habe es auch nicht vor. Bei der Jagd bin ich allein, als Jäger nicht. Vor nicht allzu langer Zeit ist einer unserer Brüder gestorben. Ich kannte ihn nicht, habe nur durch Zufall von ihm erfahren. Sein Tod wurde in einer Geschichte Publik gemacht, seine Erinnerung wird nie vergehen. Er ist alt geworden und in der Angst gegangen, die Tiere – oder Monster, wie er sie nannte – nach seinem Ende auf die nunmehr ungeschützte Welt loszulassen. Er hat nicht gewusst, dass es viele von uns gibt – nun verhältnismäßig –, aber wie auch? Die wenigsten von uns wissen voneinander, mir ging es bis vor Kurzem ja selbst nicht anders. Nicht, dass das irgendeinen Unterschied macht. Ein Jäger bleib ein Jäger bleibt ein Jäger; und ein Jäger, jagt am besten allein. Das Tier hat lange ausgeharrt. Mittlerweile habe ich den Beobachtungsplatz der Beute erreicht. Es muss lange hier gelegen und gelauert haben. Das Gehölz und Blattwerk sind plattgedrückt, Ausscheidungen kann ich jedoch keine ausmachen. Vermutlich hat es sich entsprechend vorbereitet, um seine eigene Beute, nicht mit verräterischen Gerüchen aufzuschrecken. Das Gewehr hat es zurückgelassen, ebenso wie eine Tasche, in der sich nur einige Flaschen Wasser finden; die meisten sind leer, ein paar noch gefüllt. Nahrung finde ich keine. Tiere legen seltsame Angewohnheiten an den Tag. Während ich noch einen Moment den Platz untersuche, beginne ich mich zu fragen, was es wohl davon gehabt hat, tagelang hier auszuharren. Auf meiner Verfolgung habe ich so manch schreckliche Hinterlassenschaft der Bestie entdeckt, aber das? Die Jagd nach einem wehrlosen Hirsch scheint nicht in das Schema des Tiers zu passen. Für gewöhnlich reißt es Menschen und das auf gar grausame Art. Andererseits haben meine Recherchen ergeben, dass es zwischen den Vorfällen immer wieder lange Ruhephasen gab, bisher hatte ich geglaubt, es würde in dieser Zeit ruhen oder sich für das nächste Opfer bereit machen, jetzt jedoch, sehe ich mich gezwungen diese Theorie zu überdenken. Obgleich sich mir nicht erschließt, warum das Tier so viel Zeit und Energie darauf verwenden sollte, ein Wesen des Waldes zu jagen. Nicht, dass das eine Rolle spielen würde, bald wird dieses Treiben ohnehin ein Ende haben. Spuren sind der Schlüssel zum Erfolg der Jagd. Das Tier ist unachtsam und in Panik. Oder es ist in Panik und das, lässt es unachtsam werden. So oder so hinterlässt es Spuren, die deutlicher nicht sein könnten. Natürlich könnte dies auch die Lockung in einen Hinterhalt sein, doch glaube ich das eigentlich nicht, da die Bestie bisher noch nie selbst gejagt worden ist. Es weiß nicht, wie es sich in einer solchen Situation zu verhalten hat, hat nie gelernt, was es bedeutet der Gejagte und nicht der Jäger zu sein. Das ist allerdings kein Grund unvorsichtig zu sein oder sich übermäßig Zeit zu lassen. Auch wenn ich Vorbereitungen getroffen habe, so ist das Tier dennoch schnell unterwegs und sollte nicht unterschätzt werden. Vorbereitungen sind der Schlüssel zum Erfolg der Jagd. Nicht weit vom Beobachtungsplatz des Tiers, finde ich weiterhin Spuren und stelle enttäuscht fest, dass eine, meiner überall im Wald verteilten Fallen, trotz direkt dort hin führender leichter Versenkungen im Waldboden, nicht ausgelöst worden ist. Die Bärenfalle ist weiterhin gespannt und bereit, ein dort hineingeratendes Bein zu zertrümmern und das bemitleidungswürdige Opfer festzuhalten. Bei näherer Untersuchung stelle ich fest, dass das Tier kurz vor der Falle zum Sprung angesetzt hat und weit hinter ihr wieder aufgekommen ist. Die Unachtsamkeit scheint doch nicht so weit ausgeprägt zu sein, wie ich erwartet habe. Nun, das macht nichts, dieser Wald hat mir immerhin schon oft als Jagdgebiet gedient, er ist zu meinem Territorium geworden; entsprechend habe ich ihn über viele Jahre hinweg ausgestattet, jeden Winkel kennengelernt und schon so manche Beute zur Strecke gebracht. Sind aufgrund meiner Vorbereitungen schon Kollateralschäden aufgekommen? Ohne Frage. Doch wer wagemutig oder dumm genug ist herzukommen, riskiert noch auf ganz andere Weise Leib und Leben, weswegen ich diesen Umstand in Kauf nehme. Schnelligkeit ist der Schlüssel zum Erfolg der Jagd Ist die Beute erst einmal aufgeschreckt, muss jede Gelegenheit ergriffen werden sie zu erlegen, andernfalls entkommt sie und damit womöglich die letzte Chance, sie jemals zu erwischen. Und selbst wenn nicht, selbst wenn unsere Wege sich erneut kreuzen sollten, besteht doch die Gefahr, dass das Tier sich bis dahin noch mehrfach den Bauch vollgeschlagen hat. Eine Schuld, die in diesem Fall allein ich mir zuschreiben muss. Entsprechend ist mir sehr daran gelegen, diese Jagd möglichst bald zu beenden. Die Waffen eins Jägers sind nur Werkzeuge. Ich selbst – mein Körper, mein Geist und meine Seele –, ist die einzige Waffe, die ich benötige, um ein Tier in seinem Treiben aufzuhalten. Meine Werkzeuge wiederum, erweisen sich häufig als nützlich, mehr aber auch nicht. Bei der jetzigen Jagd merke ich schon bald, dass das Gewehr an meiner Seite mich mehr behindert, als dass es mir nutzt. Ich lehne es im Vorbeigehen an einen Baum, werde es später zurückholen. Was mir bleibt, ist eine kleinkalibrige Waffe, so wie diverse Messer. Allesamt leicht und handlich, so dass ich schnell und ungehindert vorankomme, der immer noch offensichtlichen Spur folgen kann. Reaktionsfähigkeit ist der Schlüssel für einen Jäger, der überleben will. Als die Spur, die immer tiefer in den Wald führt, plötzlich endet, weiß ich instinktiv, dass ich mitten in einen Hinterhalt gerannt bin. Dennoch rege ich mich nicht, tue so, als würde ich die Lage sondieren, die endende Spur untersuchen, soll das Tier nur glauben, mich genau da zu haben, wo es mich haben wollte. Aus der eingedrückten Erde schließe ich, dass meine Beute einen Sprung zur Seite gemacht hat, wodurch nur ein Schluss bleibt: Sie ist an einen nahen Ast gesprungen und den Baum hochgeklettert. Vermutlich wird die Bestie jeden Moment… Das Knacken ertönt aus einer anderen Richtung, als ich erwartet hätte, weswegen ich einen Wimpernschlag zu spät reagiere und im nächsten Augenblick auch schon etwas Schweres auf meinen Rücken kracht und mich mit sich runterreißt. Allerdings kommt es dabei gar nicht erst zu einem heftigen Gerangel mit tödlichem Ausgang, da gleichzeitig ein lautes Krachen unter meinen Füßen erschallt und wir gemeinsam in die Tiefe stürzen. 'Der Gejagte ' Du rennst zwischen den Bäumen hindurch, wie ein gehetztes Tier. Du hasst es. Das Gefühl gejagt zu werden. Es ist nicht das erste Mal, schon häufiger bist du vor selbsternannten Gesetzeshütern oder rachsüchtigen Familienmitgliedern geflüchtet, doch das hier, das ist etwas anderes. Wer auch immer der Jäger ist, er weiß was er tut. Du spürst seinen Hauch in deinem Nacken, dass er dir direkt auf den Fersen ist. Ein Fehler, ein falscher Schritt und du bist tot. Nicht zuletzt wegen all der ausgelegten Fallen. Eigentlich hättest du es schon viel früher wissen müssen. Wie oft bist du nun schon durch diese Wälder gestreift, hast jeden Winkel erkundet und dabei schon seit geraumer Zeit festgestellt, dass sich etwas verändert hat? Wie lange wolltest du die Fallen noch als Material gewöhnlicher Jäger abtun? Kein normaler Mensch ist verrückt genug, in diesem Wald ernsthaft jagen zu gehen, dafür hast du zusammen mit deiner Brut gesorgt. Deine Brut, die seit jener Zeit auf ein bedrohliches Maß geschrumpft ist. Zumindest vermutest du das nun. Einige von ihnen haben sich schlichtweg nicht mehr gemeldet, was normalerweise allerdings auch nichts Ungewöhnliches ist. Ihr redet kaum miteinander und seht euch noch seltener. Dennoch war es auffällig ruhig geworden und jetzt kennst du auch den Grund dafür. Du hättest viel früher wissen müssen, dass jemand Jagd auf euch macht. Euch nacheinander ausschaltet. Warum nur haben die Götter das zugelassen? Warum lassen sie ihre Jünger so einfach dahinraffen? Du kennst die Antwort: Du hättest die Zeichen selbst erkennen müssen. Das sie euch haben sterben lassen, ist lediglich die Strafe, die hinzunehmen du jetzt bereit sein musst. Außerdem erfordert diese Schande eine Wiedergutmachung in Form eines würdigen Opfers. Und welches Opfer wäre würdiger als der Jäger, der im Augenblick hinter dir her ist? Da gibt es nur ein Problem: Du bist kein guter Kämpfer. In einer direkten Konfrontation würdest du gegen deinen Gegner unterliegen, also musst du dir etwas einfallen lassen, eine Möglichkeit, wie du ihn aus dem Hinterhalt, mit einem schnellen, präzisen Angriff ausschalten kannst. Deine steifen Glieder und dein ausgehungerter Körper machen die Sache nur nicht gerade leichter. Schon jetzt spürst du, wie dich deine letzten Kraftreserven verlassen. Das Rennen ermüdet deine Beine, fordert deine Lungen, welche bereits regelrecht brennen und lässt dich unkonzentriert werden. Nur knapp bist du einer tückisch platzierten Bärenfalle entgangen, über die du in letzter Sekunde hinwegspringen konntest. Lange hältst du das nicht mehr aus. Du brauchst schnell einen Plan, oder wenigstens eine Gelegenheit. Spontanität ist ohnehin mehr dein Metier, insbesondere wenn es darum geht ein Opfer darzubringen. Wie aufs Kommando kreuzt besagte Gelegenheit deinen Weg, oder besser gesagt, du rennst beinahe an ihr vorbei. Der Ast des Baumes ist nah und stabil genug, um mit einem Sprung erreicht zu werden und nicht Gefahr zu laufen direkt wieder abzustürzen. Deine nachlassenden Kräfte hin oder her, der Aufstieg stellt sich als verhältnismäßig leicht heraus. Die Angst vor dem Sterben ist wohl ein stärkerer Motivator, als du bisher geglaubt hast. Ein paar Meter über dem Erdboden kommst du zum Halten, weiter oben werden die Äste zu dünn, um dich noch zu tragen. So weit so gut, doch der Jäger ist nicht dumm, er wird deinen Fußspuren folgen und eher früher als später darauf kommen, dass du hier oben zu finden bist. Dir bleiben also nach seinem Eintreffen höchstens Sekunden, um den Überraschungsmoment auszunutzen. Da kommt dir plötzlich eine Idee. Du siehst dich ein wenig um und tatsächlich, ein Wink des Schicksals! Doch nein, du glaubst nicht an solche Konzepte, du glaubst allein an die Götter, die über dich wachen, denen du dein Leben verschrieben hast. Scheinbar haben sie sich, trotz deiner Verfehlungen noch nicht fallen lassen, geben dir noch eine Chance. Eine letzte. Versagst du, folgt die Vollstreckung des Urteils auf dem Fuße. Über dein potenzielles Scheitern zu sinnieren wird dich jedenfalls garantiert nicht retten, vor allem wenn du weiterhin hier regungslos hockst. Deswegen setzt du deine Überlegung schließlich in die Tat um, läufst auf dem breiten Ast, auf dem du gerade stehst, mit überraschender Leichtigkeit dein Gleichgewicht zu halten, den schmalen Pfad entlang und stößt dich an der letzten noch halbwegs sicheren Stelle ab, nur um gleich darauf auf einem weiteren, breiten Ast eines anderen Baums zu landen, dessen Stamm du dich nun näherst, ehe du in letzter Sekunde doch noch durch eine Unachtsamkeit herabfällst. Zu deinem Glück und deiner Erleichterung stellst du fest, dass der Jäger dir noch nicht nahe genug gekommen ist, um von deiner waghalsigen Aktion etwas mitzubekommen. Dieser Umstand räumt dir überdies die Möglichkeit ein, noch ein paar weitere Vorbereitungen zu treffen, zu denen allen voran gehört, deinem Körper ein paar Sekunden Ruhe zu gönnen. Wenig später trifft er auch schon wie erwartet ein, der Jäger. Sein Anblick lässt dich ein wenig vor Ehrfurcht erschaudern. Der Kerl ist groß, bestimmt an die eins neunzig, wenn auch auf den ersten Blick nicht sonderlich muskelbepackt. Dennoch strahlt er eine Stärke und Aufmerksamkeit aus, die dich schlucken lässt. Würdest du in diesem Moment in seine Augen sehen können, dir würde beim Anblick des stählernen, entschlossenen Funkelns darin, vermutlich das Herz in die Hose rutschen. Gut, dass er zu sehr damit beschäftigt ist, das Erdreich zu seinen Füßen zu untersuchen. So leise wie möglich steigst du von deinem Ast herab. Du darfst nach Möglichkeit keinen einzigen Laut dabei verursachen, musst aber trotzdem schnell sein, da der Jäger sicher schon bald darauf kommen wird, wohin du dich verzogen hast und wenn er dich hier oben entdeckt, wehrlos und ohne Deckung, wird er dich schneller zu sich runterholen, als dir lieb ist. Zu deinem Erstaunen schaffst du es tatsächlich dich ihm bis auf wenige Meter zu nähern, ohne dass er etwas bemerkt hat. Stumm schickst du deinen Dank an die Götter, verschwendest jedoch nicht länger als nötig deine Zeit damit, sondern machst dich danach lieber gleich daran, dieser Sache hier ein schnelles und sauberes Ende zu bereiten. Nun, sauber wird es vermutlich nicht. Der Gedanke lässt dich kurz grinsen, jedoch rufst du dich genauso eilig wieder zur Räson. Zum Suhlen hast du später noch die Gelegenheit. Ein letztes Mal atmest du noch durch, ein und aus. Dann springst du herunter, landest zielsicher auf dem Rücken deines Opfers, welches sich in letzter Sekunde aufrichtet, dabei aber in die falsche Richtung sieht und… dann geht alles schief, vor allem aber drunter und drüber. Es kracht, es wird dunkel, oben wird zu unten und unten zu oben und bevor du auch nur den Hauch einer Chance hast, zu begreifen, was soeben geschehen ist, spürst du auch schon den Aufprall, der dir bis in die Knochen geht und dich aufschreien lässt, ehe alles schwarz wird. 'Der Jäger ' Bricht die Hölle erst einmal los, ist es mit der Besinnlichkeit des Jägers vorbei und allein das Handeln zählt noch. Die harte Landung raubt mir meine Sinne, wenn auch nur kurzzeitig. Beinahe wünsche ich mir, ich wäre in eine tiefe Ohnmacht gefallen, da mich kurz nach meinem Abschütteln der Betäubung, blitzende Schmerzen einholen. Hatte ich kurz zuvor ein Knacken aus dem Bereich meines Rippen vernommen? Möglich und vor allem nicht unwahrscheinlich, da nicht nur der Aufprall meinen Körper geschunden hat, sondern auch die Beute, die sich von hinten auf mich gestürzt und mich überdies auch noch als lebende Matratze genutzt hat. Es liegt auf mir, das Tier. Auf meinem Rücken ruht es und regt sich nicht, während ich stumm unter ihm leide, meine Atmung zu kontrollieren und den Schmerz zu ignorieren versuche. Das Tier ist nicht schwer, wohl aber schwer genug, um mich in meinem aktuell geschwächten Zustand zu fixieren. Verdammt, ich muss mir schnell etwas einfallen lassen, bevor es aufwacht und zu Ende bringt, was es so elegant begonnen hat. Zu meiner Schande muss ich der Bestie lassen, dass sie nicht dumm ist. Sich von einem Baum in den anderen zu bewegen, war ein kluger Schachzug gewesen, den ich eigentlich hätte durchschauen müssen. Nun, das habe ich nicht und ebenso, habe ich nun mit den Konsequenzen zu leben. Das heißt, wenn mir denn noch lange Zeit zu leben vergönnt wird. Mittlerweile habe ich mich genug erholt, um einen Versuch zu wagen, mich aus meiner misslichen Lage zu befreien. Die Schmerzen sind immer noch heftig, aber ertragbar. Langsam bewege ich die Arme versuchsweise nach vorne, was neuerliche Blitze durch meine Brust jagt. Ich verscheuche sie, so gut es eben geht und ziehe mich ein wenig über den Boden. Diese Anstrengung mündet in so starker Pein, dass ich einen ersticken Schrei von mir gebe. Nein, so wird das nichts, erst muss ich die Last von mir herunterbekommen, aber wie? Es gibt nur eine sinnvolle Methode, das Problem: Das wird eine höllische Tortur. Doch was bleibt mir anderes übrig? Will ich überleben, muss ich handeln. Denn selbst wenn das Tier bereits tot ist – was ich nicht glaube – wird niemand herkommen, um mir zur Rettung zu eilen. Niemand weiß das ich hier bin und selbst wenn, würde er oder sie vermutlich selbst bei dem Versuch draufgehen. Diese Wälder sind nicht sicher, in keinerlei Hinsicht. Also raffe ich mich zusammen, analysiere noch einmal genau woher der Schmerz rührt und stelle fest, dass nur die linke Seite Blitze aussendet. Das bedeutet, dass ich die rechte besser belasten können sollte, gleichzeitig werde ich, wenn alles gut läuft, in ein paar Sekunden auf der schmerzenden Seite aufkommen. Mir bleibt nur zu hoffen, dass die Rippe(n) nicht so sehr angeschlagen ist/sind, dass sie mir dabei in den Lungenflügel gebohrt wird/werden. Bevor ich mich an die Arbeit mache, atme ich noch einmal durch. Ein und aus. Dann, mit einer ruckartigen Bewegung, in die ich all meine Kraft stecke, stoße ich meinen rechten Arm in den Boden, hieve mich hoch und den regungslosen Körper somit von mir runter, ehe sich selbst auf der linken Seite aufkomme und die gnädige Umarmung der Ohnmacht, bereits an mir zerren spüre. Doch sie reißt mich nicht mit sich, was darin resultiert, dass ich den Schmerzen mit voller Stärke ausgesetzt werde. Beinahe meine ich zu hören, wie sich Knochen in meinem Inneren verschieben. Ich versuche zu atmen, nur zu atmen, nichts anderes. Im ersten Moment weigern sich meine Lungen, sie wollen nur dass der Schmerz vergeht, lassen meinen gesamten Körper verkrampfen. Dann lösen sie sich endlich und ich hole tief Luft, was in einer neuerlichen Welle mündet. Dennoch atme ich weiter und immer weiter, konzentriere mich auf nichts anderes. Nach einer Weile geht es. Mit bedachten, vorsichtigen Bewegungen richte ich mich auf, wobei ich ein wenig von dem Tier wegrutsche. Es liegt immer noch, ohne einen Laut von sich zu geben da. Gut, darum werde ich mich jeden Moment kümmern. Zuerst einmal gilt es aber herauszufinden, wo ich hier gelandet bin. Ein Blick nach vorne und nach hinten genügt, um mir eine Antwort zu liefern, die mich trotz ihrer unbestechlichen Klarheit, zumindest staunen lässt und gleichfalls ein wenig irritiert. Ich, das heißt wir, sind in einem Tunnel gelandet. Zu beiden Seiten erstreckt er sich meterweit, ehe er jeweils eine Biegung macht und vermutlich in weiteren Tunneln ausartet. Mein Verstand malt bereits Bilder von einem riesigen, unterirdischen Labyrinth aus. Wer hat es errichtet und zu welchem Zweck? Eine törichte Frage, bedenkt man, wie viele Tiere ich bereits in diesen Wäldern gejagt habe. Nur hatte ich nicht gedacht, dass sie soweit organisiert sind, dass sie sogar ein Höhlensystem ausgearbeitet haben, in dem sie sich schnell und sicher bewegen können. Warum ich nicht schon früher darauf gestoßen bin – ich, der ich Tag und Jahr hier verbracht habe – bleibt mir jedoch ein Rätsel. Die Eingänge müssen verdammt gut versteckt sein. Nicht auszudenken, wie viele dieser Kreaturen sich hier unten noch verstecken, isoliert, für sich lebend und doch auf verdrehte Art eine zusammengeschweißte Gemeinschaft bildend, da sie alle eines verbindet: Ihr verrückter Glaube an irgendwelche animalischen Götter, denen zu dienen, sie sich verschworen haben. Doch genug der Gedanken und sich aufbauenden Schrecken. Um das Ausräuchern dieser in die Erde gegrabenen Gänge, kann ich mich später noch kümmern. Erst einmal gilt es die eigentliche Beute zu erlegen und dann zu verschwinden, um meine Wunden zu lecken. Bleibt nur zu hoffen, dass die Kameraden, des Tiers nicht zu sehr aufgeschreckt wurden… Mein Blick huscht zu meinem Jagdobjekt herüber. Zu meinem Leidwesen stelle ich fest, dass ich zu lange gewartet habe, es ist erwacht. Noch ist es ein wenig benommen, was allen voran wohl an der Kopfverletzung liegt, die es beim Sturz davongetragen hat und die Blut über sein Gesicht laufen lässt, so dass es sich zu einer grässlichen roten Fratze verzerrt. Benommenheit hin oder her, die Augen des Tiers klären sich bereits, es fixiert mich instinktiv, spürt von wo aus die Gefahr lauert, macht sich bereit den Jäger anzufallen, um die eigene Haut zu retten. Mit meinen Verletzungen habe ich in einem direkten Kampf keine Chance, weswegen ich verharre, wobei eine Hand bereits betont langsam nach dem Halfter tastet, in dem sich die Waffe befindet, mit der ich diese Konfrontation aus sicherer Entfernung für mich entscheiden kann. Das Tier ist nicht dumm und noch weniger unachtsam. Es sieht was ich vorhabe, ehe ich auch nur zwei Fingerzuckungen machen konnte und stürzt sich plötzlich hellwach auf mich. Allein das Niedergerissen werden presst mir die Luft aus den Lungen und jagt einmal mehr Schmerzwellen durch meinen Körper. Bevor die Bestie jedoch dazu kommt, mit ihren gierigen Händen nach meinem Hals zu greifen, schlage ich von Adrenalin durchströmt einfach zu, was das Leichtgewicht direkt von mir herunterkatapultiert und zur Seite schleudert. Ich nutze den kurzen Moment, den es braucht, um sich von dem Schlag zu erholen und rutsche selbst ein klein wenig von dem Biest weg, welches nun auf allen Vieren da hockt und mich mit vor blindem Hass funkelnden Augen anstarrt. Beinahe meine ich zu sehen, wie sich ihre Augen von einem einfachen Braun, zu einem stechenden Gelb wandelt. Das Tier fletscht die Zähne, in meinem Kopf entsteht ein Bild, wie der Geifer seine Lefzen entlang läuft. Es krallt seine Finger in den weichen Untergrund, es scheint so, als würden sich Krallen daran bilden und ein dichtes Fellgeflecht auf den Handrücken zu sprießen beginnen. Ich schüttle kaum merklich den Kopf, versuche die Illusion zu vertreiben, die meinen von Schmerz gepeinigten Geist benebelt. Dann entsteigt aus der Kehle des Tiers ein Knurren und ich bin mir auf einmal längst nicht mehr sicher, ob ich tatsächlich halluziniere. Viel Zeit zum Nachdenken bleibt allerdings auch nicht, denn gleich darauf prescht die Bestie wieder vor, bereit mir im Zweifel mit bloßen Zähnen den Hals zu zerreißen und in meinem Blut zu baden. Diesem Jäger, sind alle Mittel recht. Genauso wie mir. Bevor das Tier mich erreicht, ertönt ein lauter Schuss in dem Höhlengang, welcher noch mehrfach von den Wänden widerhallt. Ungläubig starrt es mich noch einige sich scheinbar endlos dehnende Sekunden an, ehe es zusammenbricht und sich nicht mehr rührt. Aus dem klaffenden Loch in seiner Brust sickert noch einige Zeit lang lautlos Blut, bevor auch dieser Prozess endet. Erschöpft lege ich den Kopf in den Nacken. Geschafft. Die Beute ist erlegt. Wieder einmal. Das war ein harter Kampf, zu knapp für meinen Geschmack, doch am Ende ist es nur das Ergebnis, das zählt. Der Schlüssel zum Erfolg der Jagd ist einzig und allein dies: Überleben. Ich gönne mir eine kurze Pause, nehme mir die Zeit, die meine Nerven brauchen, gebe meiner Konzentration die Gelegenheit zurückzukehren, damit ich auf meinem Aufstieg aus diesem Labyrinth keinen fatalen Fehler mache und den Rückweg wohlbehalten hinter mich bringen kann. Dabei komme ich nicht umhin, noch einmal den Kadaver der Beute zu mustern, welcher weiterhin vor mir liegt und schon bald Fliegen anziehen wird. Mir schaudert bei dem Anblick. Ein guter Jäger weiß, wann ihm ein Fehler unterlaufen ist. Das Tier grinst. Selbst jetzt noch, da es tot vor mir liegt, grinst es breit, als wüsste es mehr als ich. Seltsam, irgendwie hat es etwas Wölfisches an sich, was erneut die Bilder des sich verändernden Tieres heraufbeschwört. Ich schüttle den Kopf. Unfug. Diese Wesen sind Tiere, Bestien, Kreaturen, keine Frage, sie haben nichts Menschliches mehr an sich, diese Eigenschaft haben sie mit ihren Taten abgelegt wie eine Hülle. Aber das macht sie noch lange nicht zu den Monstern aus Horrorgeschichten, die wir uns so gerne an einem Lagerfeuer erzählen, um uns gegenseitig Angst einzujagen. Nein, es sind immer noch Menschen, wenn auch verabscheuungswürdige. Er lernt aus diesen Fehlern. Ein Geräusch aus den Tiefen des Höhlensystems lässt mich aufhorchen. Ich kann es nicht zuordnen, doch meine sich aufbäumenden Nackenhaare verraten mir, was mein Unterbewusstsein schon längst weiß: Ich bin nicht allein. Das Geräusch wiederholt sich. Mehrfach. Es sind Schritte. Viele. Nicht eines, nicht zwei oder drei, nein unzählige Wesen, sind auf direktem Weg zu mir. Ich schließe die Augen, verziehe meinen Mund zu einem grotesken Lächeln. Ich Idiot. Oder er stirbt. 'Die Gejagten ' Lange hat er euch terrorisiert, der Jäger. Nun ist er zur Beute geworden. Die Götter haben es endlich zugelassen, haben euch gewährt, ihn gemeinschaftlich in der Luft zu zerreißen, euch an seinem Fleisch, seinem Blut und seinen Knochen zu laben, bis nichts mehr von ihm übrig war. Nun ruht ihr, gesättigt von diesem Festmahl. Es ist eine der seltenen Gelegenheiten, bei denen eure Brut tatsächlich in ihrer Gänze zusammenkommt. Um zu feiern, um die Götter zu ehren, ihrer zu gedenken, ihr Geschenk an euch in all ihrer Pracht und Schrecklichkeit zu genießen. Schon bald werdet ihr euch wieder trennen, eure eigenen Wege gehen, wie einsame Wölfe es nun mal tun. Ihr werdet jagen, Beute reißen und leben. Auf die einzige Art, die euch noch bekannt ist. Die einzige Art, die für euch noch von Bedeutung ist. In Freiheit. Losgelöst von den Ketten der Gesellschaft, die euch haben binden wollen. Ehre den Göttern und dem leuchtenden Auge, am nächtlichen Firmament, mit dem sie über euch wachen. Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Mehrteiler Kategorie:Empfohlene Pastas